Christmas with the Winchesters
by FeeldaForce
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Abbie, their sister, are bored on one Christmas eve. Abbie gets the idea in her head that their dad has hidden some presents, she sets out to find them. What does she find? Oneshot.


**Christmas with the Winchesters**

New story that just popped into my head. Yeah.

I do not own Supernatural nor do I own Dean, Sam, or John Winchester. Abbie is of my invention, so please don't steal her! Thankies!

Onward!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The year was 1994. Abbie and Sam were twelve at the time, and Dean was sixteen.

It was their usual Christmas Eve: stuck in a motel room, no dad present. _Great_, thought Abbie wearily.

The television was turned on, but no one was watching it. Sam and Dean were playing poker at a table near the door. Abbie was lost in her own thoughts, sitting on the couch upside down, her brown hair hanging to the floor.

"Dean?" She asked.

"Yeah Abbie?"

"Where's Dad?"

"You know he's out hunting." Dean said, not looking up from the game.

"Do you think he got us anything for Christmas?" Abbie asked her brothers. She hoped this year was different from the previous years.

"No." Sam said, gloomily.

"Don't listen to him, of course he did. I mean, he is our dad." Dean said, trying to convince her.

"You wanna look for the presents then?" She asked, rolling off the couch.

Dean frowned and finally broke his eye contact from the game, and looked at his younger sister. He wasn't expecting her to say that. He lied when he said that Dad got them something. He honestly didn't know if their dad even remembered it was Christmas eve.

"You don't want to ruin the surprise, do you?" Dean asked, hopeful.

"Yeah, I do actually." Abbie said.

Shit. Dean thought. "Uh… I wouldn't even know where he hid them." Dean said. 

"That's the point of looking for them silly. Don't you want to find your presents Sam?" Abbie asked her twin. He turned to look at her. She looked so hopeful.

"Um…" Sam trailed off. What should he say? He knew for a fact that Dad hadn't gotten them anything.

"That's not an answer." Abbie said.

"Sam, you don't to ruin the surprise, _do you_?" Dean asked him, stressing the last part.

"No, I don't." Sam answered, and turned his back on his sister. He couldn't look her in the eyes. He could feel how sad she was without even looking at her. Call it a weird twin thing.

"Fine, if you two don't want to, I'll look by myself." She said, getting up off the floor.

When she set her mind on something, she couldn't be persuaded to do other wise. She tore that motel room apart looking for the gleam of a bow, or the rustle of paper. Under the mattress, in the cabinet in the bathroom, under the couch, in the frig in the makeshift kitchen. No presents could be found.

"Dean! I bet you know where they're hidden, tell me!" Abbie said, walking over to him and standing right in front of him. Dean and Sam were now watching television.

"I have no idea where they are." Dean said, leaning over to the left slightly to see around her.

"Dean, just tell her the truth." Sam said.

"Sammy, I'm the big brother here, I'll handle this." Dean said, giving him a side glance.

"Handle what?" Abbie asked. "I'm twelve you know, and I think I have the right to know whatever it is your hiding."

"You sure?"

"Yes Dean."

"Aright. C'mon, let's go sit on the bed." Dean said getting up from his seat on the couch and leading her over to the bed.

"Now, spill." Abbie told him as soon as they were seated.

"Dad didn't get us anything for Christmas." Dean said flat out.

Abbie didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Did he just get busy and didn't have the time to buy anything or… did he forget?"

"You know Dad, oblivious to what's around him. The thought probably just slipped his mind." Dean said, trying to be gentle about it.

"Yeah, well, this sucks." Abbie said, crossing her arms. Dean held in a chuckle.

"Sorry kiddo, kind of does."

"But that's okay. I got you guys something!" Abbie said happily. She hopped off the bed and bounded over to the one spot her brothers would never look: under her pillow.

Three neatly wrapped presents appeared when she moved the pillow out of the way. Sam turned around in his seat to look. Abbie gave him his present first, and then gave Dean his.

"This one's for Dad." Abbie said, sadly. "Sam, you go first." Her happy voice returned.

"Uh, okay." Sam said uneasily. He carefully unwrapped the present. Dean rolled his eyes at how slowly he was opening it. When all the paper was gone, what was left was a pair of green hand-knit gloves.

"Thanks Abbie, they're perfect!" Sam said, hugging his sister.

"You're welcome! Now, you Dean." Abbie said.

"Kay." Dean said. He hastily opened his present, and the throwing the paper behind him comically. Abbie laughed at him.

Dean's present was a gray hand-knitted hat. A smile spread across his lips. "Thanks Abbie, I love it." He pulled her into a hug.

"You're welcome." She replied, a smile on her lips too. "I'm glad that you both like them."

"I didn't know you knew how to knit." Sam said.

"Well, it was something that I just learned how to do, I guess. I just wish Dad was here so I could gave him his."

As if on cue, John Winchester walked in, a few scraps on his face, but otherwise, unharmed. "Merry Christmas kids!"

"Dad! You're here!" Abbie said, getting up and giving him a hug. "I got you a present!"

"You did?"

"Yup, you wanna open it? Dean and Sam already opened theirs." Abbie asked.

"Yeah, sure, but only after you guys open yours first." John said. He was uncharacteristically happy, must have had a good hunting night, Abbie thought. John placed their presents before them.

Abbie was the first to open hers. ('Ladies first', she said). She got a hand knife that could easily be tucked into a boot or shoe. Others might think this is strange, but it was a wonderful present to her. The handle had her intricate little designs on it. An even larger smile came onto her face.

Next was Sam. He got a sickle that, like Abbie's, had intricate designs on the handle.

Dean was last. Dean's was also the smallest. He opened the box and what was revealed was a set of keys. "Dad, you didn't…"

"Go look outside." John said, happily.

All three Winchester children walked out the door and they saw a 1967 Chevy Impala.

After they checked out the car, they headed back inside. A chorus of thanks was heard throughout the room.

"Dad, you still have to open your present." Sam said, motioning to the lone present.

Dad grabbed the package and opened it. He also got a hand-knitted present. He received a navy blue scarf. "Thanks Abbie."

"You're welcome!" She said. After a moment, she said, "This has got to be the best Christmas ever!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, yeah, sorry if they were a little out of character. I tried. What'd you think? Please review, but nicely. No flames. If you didn't like it, you could have just hit that little back button. Won't hurt my feelings.


End file.
